Secrets Revealed
by Katie Krueger
Summary: What happens when Naruto meets a new girl in the forest near Konoha? New characters! characters not in the show or manga...yet
1. New Girl

The leaves glided in the direction of the wind. The wind had ruffled the light black hair of a young girl who was crouching on a thick branch of an oak. The girl looked around, her red eyes gleaming, the wind once again blowing her hair around. "Hmm…stupid wind…" she thought. Then she noticed a boy, a boy with a headband tied around his head, around his blonde hair. "…leaf village," she guessed. The boy then stopped walking.

"Who's there?" he called out. He turned around showing a suspicious expression on his face and a glimmer in his blue eyes. The girl then jumped down in front of him, startling the boy. "Who are you? What are you doing here so close to Konoha?" he asked her with a hint of annoyance, checking to make sure she wasn't any harm.

"Does it matter," the girl smiled "when I was just leaving?" she shot back at him. "Kori Hasuno of the…well that doesn't matter right now" she introduced herself with a grin on her face. Kori held her hand out, waiting for the boy to respond.

"Oh…well…I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Of the Leaf," he replied, shaking her hand with a big smile on his face. Naruto looked at Kori from head to toe. She had a black shirt with no sleeves, a gray backpack obviously stuffed with something, dark gray skin tight pants, a brown belt, but no headband. _No headband, huh? _Naruto thought. _Maybe it's stuffed away in the backpack of hers. _

"Uh…hello? Naruto? Hey!" Kori said snapping her fingers in front of his thinking face. "Earth to Naruto!"

"Huh? Oh sorry…I was just thinking about something." He looked at her one more time then noticed something…some sort of mark on Kori's right arm. Kori noticed Naruto staring at her arm and covered the mark with her hand. Naruto sighed but still looked at her. _Those eyes are like sharingan without the black pin wheels…like Sasuke's…sigh…Sasuke…_

"You-you know S-Sasuke Uchiha?" Kori's question cut into Naruto's thoughts like a kunai. "You know Sasuke Uchiha?" Kori asked again, staring at Naruto attentively.

"Um yeah…how'd you know what I was think-," Naruto was cut off by a loud yelling, followed by a pink haired girl running towards them. "Sakura! What is it?" Naruto asked her.

"Kakashi said something about a mission, we need your help and-," she turned just enough to catch a glance of Kori standing there "-Naruto who is THAT?" she yelled, pointing to Kori. Before Naruto could answer, Kori narrowed her eyes at Sakura.

"I'm Kori…Hasuno…of the…" Kori's head began to throb "of the…" she was cut off with a scream and put her hands to her head, in pain. Kori's screeching sent terror through Naruto and Sakura. _Is there something wrong? Is it possible to heal? I can't tell! There's no wound! _Sakura thought in panic. _She's in pain…I can sense it…but…it's no ordinary pain… _Naruto thought and ran to Kori's side. Kori was screaming louder as blood from no wound started trickling down her arms. Kori slowly stopped screaming and turned. Naruto backed away quickly as he saw her face. Kori saw her reflection in his eyes and saw what had scared Naruto. One eye had faded to pitch black with a small white pupil. The blood from Kori's arms dripped to the ground and Kori took a few steps back then turned and ran into the thicker part of the forest, branches whipping at her face.

* * *

OMG OMG new character! A DUR yeah its me! NO MEAN REVIEWS IT MY FIRST!


	2. Fraud?

Naruto woke from a deep sleep. He sat up and stretched, then remembered yesterday. "Kori…" he said out loud. He got dressed and didn't bother eating. Then he heard a rustling of leaves and foot steps outside. He walked to his window with a kunai ready, and when he opened the window…

"HIYA!"

Naruto fell back in surprise and stared at the familiar face that was hanging upside down outside. He started laughing. Kori. He walked to the window as she dropped down into his house.

"So what's up?" She asked, looking for a place to set her backpack down. She threw it onto Naruto's bed.

"Just woke up actual-how'd you find my house?" Naruto asked, switching from calm to suspicious. There was something seriously wrong with this girl. He sat down next to her backpack and saw her tense up. "Hey what's in this bag anyway?" He asked.

"Oh it's nothing…just some personal stuff," Kori nearly growled, but relaxed. "Hey! You should give me a tour of your village, that'll be fun!" Kori was smiling a relaxing smile and pulled Naruto out of his house. _Huh…talk about bi polar _Naruto thought and he laughed until he noticed Kori glaring at him.

"I am not bi polar…I'm…I'm weird…" Kori muttered. _This Naruto dude is so ignorant…doesn't he know I can hear his every thought?_

"How do you keep doing that?" Naruto nearly yelled out his question. He didn't know how but Kori was making comments on his private thoughts. Kori was laughing at him…he just knew it. Naruto smiled and started thinking. _Blah blee bloo blah blaeck blee blooop!!! _After that Kori had stopped laughing and just stared at him while they walked. Kori shrugged and grinned while saying, "We've got an idiot on the loose, lock your doors and windows," She was laughing so much she didn't notice Sakura walking their way. Sakura saw Kori and screamed, "KORI HASUNO COME WITH ME!!" and pulled Kori by the arm. Sakura told Kori to close her eyes and walk with her. When she opened her eyes a blonde hair woman was standing in front of her, Sakura standing next to the woman.

"Kori, meet Hokage Tsunade..," Sakura said. Tsunade nodded to Kori, so Kori nodded back.

"Hello, Kori-chan, I heard you're friends with Naruto and aquatinted with Sakura-chan?" Tsunade asked politely but firmly.

"Uh yes ma'am. Naruto was just giving me to tour of the village," Kori replied. "Well he WAS until I was interrupted by a certain pink haired girl." She said with sarcasm.

"Kori-chan, would you like to join Team 7 with Sakura-chan and Naruto?" Tsunade asked, sitting down.

* * *

Naruto had watched Sakura drag Kori off to meet Tsunade. He went back to his home and sat on his bed, staring at Kori's backpack. "What can be so importantly secret she has to hide it in her little gray backpack?" He asked no one. Naruto glanced at the door and went to lock it, then closed the window and the blinds. He turned to her backpack and slowly started to unzip it. Something caught his eye and he realized it was a sand village headband but…with a slash through the symbol? He took it out and held it, tracing his finger across the slash. Then he saw a familiar pattern in her backpack that made his blood run cold. He saw a red cloud. He grasped the fabric of the cloud and pulled. He pulled out an Akatsuki cloak and an anti sand village headband. Kori was an Akatsuki member.

* * *

Ok 2nd chapter guys! HOPE YEA LIKE IT


	3. Should I Be Trusted?

**Kori's POV**

_They…want me to join Team 7. Crap…what do I say? _

_**Say you'll have to think about it…it risks our mission if you join a team. They will want to know more about you…us.**_

_Okay fine but it's your fault if they find out…you demon._

_**They probably know already…yesterday? And I told you…it's Akuma.**_

Akuma was right. Naruto saw me almost transform…and maybe Sakura. But what they don't know is what's in my little backpack. I reached for it and realized I left it at Naruto's.

"Crap!" I yelled out, and then noticed Tsunade and Sakura looking at me. "Oh uh…I left my backpack at Naruto's...and I wanted...to...show you my cool kunai's…?" My response came out as a question, and they were still looking at me.

"You don't have to answer now, Kori-chan. Sakura-chan will escort you back out and you can hang out with them until you are sure." Tsunade said. Sakura and I walked out and as we were walking back, Sakura said with amusement in her voice, "Kori…you want to race? First to Naruto's house wins!"

I laughed "Ha! You're on!"

"Ready…"

"Set…"

"GO!" We both yelled. I rapidly took off, the ground caving in at the starting line. Sakura was probably 5 feet behind me until I stopped suddenly. Sakura nearly crashed into me.

"Gah! Why'd you stop?" Sakura yelled at me.

"So I could let that girl pass before running over her!" I pointed to a girl about Sakura's age with long bluish hair and byakugan eyes.

"Oh hey Hinata!" Sakura said to the girl. She waved and continued walking.

"Anyway…" I said slowly before taking off at a rapid running pace. With Sakura 7 feet behind me I quickened my pace without hesitation. It felt like everything was going in slow motion now, and I saw Naruto's house up ahead. I planted my feet in the ground and skidded to a stop right at his door. Sakura skidded past me and grabbed my arm, taking me with her as she hit the wall.

"What the heck?" Naruto had opened the door right when we hit the wall. As I walked away from where I hit Naruto threw something at me. I caught it but dropped it as I realized what had been thrown. "Yeah, Kori, want to explain why you have that anti sand headband? What about this?" He shook out my backpack and everything dropped out. My kunai's, my shuriken, my scrolls, and my Akatsuki cloak. I picked up my cloak and my headband.

"I escaped. I left. Me go bye bye from the Akatsuki."

_**Ooh nice save.**_

_Shut up, Akuma._

Naruto just stared at me. "But wait…why do you have these things with you?" Then he grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand to his eye level. "And the ring?" He pulled my Akatsuki ring off my finger and dropped my wrist.

"I… uh…" I couldn't explain that. I grabbed the ring from him and looked at the sky. I saw a shadow on the ground and grabbed my backpack and my weapons, stuffing them in.

"What's the hurry? Aren't you gonna put the headband and cloak away?" Naruto growled, glaring at me.

"I'm sorry...no time to explain…" I slipped my cloak on and tied my anti sand headband around my neck.

_**Heh yes Kori. What is the hurry?**_

_Deidara is here…he's come early..._

I put my ring back on and the straw hat as I saw a white bird…white big bird drop out of the sky with Deidara on its back. I held my hand up and Naruto realized what was happening. The clay monster bird was flying faster, Deidara putting his hand out.

"Sakura! Help me get her!" Naruto yelled to Sakura. She nodded and ran towards me...too late. Deidara already took my hand and flew up. He pulled me up onto the clay and smiled down at Naruto.

"Too late little fox…" He said with a laugh. He turned to me opening his hand, revealing a small clay bomb. I sighed and took it, throwing it over.

"I don't care what Sasori says…art is an explosion." Deidara said making a hand sign. I watched Naruto's house explode and the two leaf ninja's running to escape the flames.

"Deidara…you came too early." I growled at him. "I was suppose to signal you when it was time but no…ambush is your plan."

"Well Pain has a new mission for us…yeah I know, such a short notice but our target is still Naruto Uzumaki." Deidara shot back. I sighed and watched the ground below. I had a chance to be trusted by someone…good. Like… Naruto. Like the leaf village. I blew my chance to be trusted by my own village…the sand village..just because of my past. My past…an evil disturbing past.


	4. Past

**Kori's POV**

_**FLASHBACK-3 years earlier**_

_I was sitting in my house crying. Why'd they throw rocks at me? I was 12 with deceased parents. I don't want their pity but this isn't what I meant. I rubbed the bruise on my left arm and looked at my right arm in my mirror. I stared at the kanji symbol that meant eternity and sat there confused. Was this symbol the reason they hate me? _

_**Heh heh heh…maybe it is…**_

"_Who-who said that?" I asked, now scared that someone got into my house. I stood up and searched my surroundings but didn't find anything._

_**I can tell you the reason you're hated…young Kori. Just listen to yourself…**_

_I heard the voice again. "What do you mean...b-by that?"_

_**You've got a demon inside of you. It is me, and you're not supposed to know about me. The village thought I was sealed deeper within you so I couldn't connect with you but they were wrong.**_

_I sat there frightened. I was a demon? Not possible but...what was this voice inside my head?_

_**Are you sick of being treated like a dirty mutt?**_

_The demon caught me by surprise. "Yes…I guess I am sick of it." I said to it._

_**Then are you ready to show this weak try of a village my...your…our power?**_

_I thought for a second before standing up and feeling stronger. "Let's do it…" I tied my sand village headband around my neck. I suddenly had an aching pain in my head and started to scream. Blood was running down my arms even though there was no wound. My light black hair became darker and my nails extended and sharpened. My teeth sharpened and I was careful not to bite my lip to stop screaming. I watched myself in the mirror and saw my eyes change from reddish to completely black with a small white pupil. The blood stained the kanji symbol red and then stopped rolling down my arms. I thought it was over, but my skin turned light gray and black wings sprouted from my back._

"_It's over?"____my voice came out scratchy._

_**Yes it's over. By the way. Call me Akuma.**_

_I shrugged and glanced over at one wall. I felt a strange chakra surge run through me and my hand began to glow. Rasengan appeared in my hand. I ran at my wall without hesitation and threw my hand into it, causing it to explode, so I flew out of my house and softly landed on the ground. People were staring at me and I glared at them. Some people ran but others charged at me with kunai and shurikens. I simply glanced at there weapons and to the villagers surprise and mine, their weapons turned to sand or caught fire. I grinned at this, revealing 4 inch long fangs and the villagers backed away. My skin opened right above my wrist and a sword blade slid out of my skin. The handle appeared in my hand and the blade attached to it. I knew what to do and without warning I appeared in front of a man, my sword through his chest. Another chakra surge raced through me and I sent a chidori stream through the sword and into him. I took the blade out and watched him fall to the ground, dead. I looked up at the others and saw their horrified faces, and as they looked at me I licked the blood off my blade. This sent them running. _

_**Finish off this village…**_

_I nodded and flew up into the air, above the sand village. I made a hand sign and got ready to perform the grand fireball jutsu, but before I could something rammed into me. I flew away and turned to face it. What was it? It looked like a white bird with a blonde boy on its back. _

"_Well, if it isn't the blood demon of the sand," He said with a grin on his face. His hair was covering his right eye and he had a ponytail. I looked at what he was wearing, and I couldn't tell what it was._

_**Akatsuki, huh?**_

"_Akatsuki?" I asked Akuma out loud, getting a look from the boy._

"_Yes…that's right. I actually did some research on the blood demon of the sand, hoping to find a picture, but it said there was no exact picture seeing that it has never released itself. So do you mind I take a picture?" The boy said with a little bit of excitement in his voice._

"_Um…ok?" I said as I flew down and landed in front of him. He was getting a camera ready so I stood with my claws up and showing my teeth so he could get all the details. _

"_Ready? Good." He took the picture then looked at the picture. "Hah, cool." Then I had an idea._

"_Do you want to take a picture of my human form so I can be identified in human form?" I asked the boy._

"_Wait, so you're half? You're a normal girl with the demon inside? Almost like a tailed beast!" He blabbered on and on so to get his attention I started to turn back to normal. He watched as my hair became lighter, my claws dulled and became my short nails again. My wings shrank into my back while my teeth dulled and the kanji symbol turned black again. Finally my skin turned to its normal pale, and my eyes went back to a reddish color not filling up my whole eyes. _

"_Whoa you're…you're…" He stared at me then shook his head. "Let's get that picture taken, un." So I posed and he took the picture. A few minutes passed before he said, "I'm Deidara…you?"_

"_Kori Hasuno…and I was wondering something…you know…since I was trying to destroy my village, could I join the Akatsuki?" I asked Deidara, hoping he'd say yes._

"_Um…well you have to talk to leader but I'm pretty sure he'll say yes because of your power and your strength. Also because you abandoned your village." Deidara replied, now flying us to Akatsuki HQ._

"_I thought that pity wouldn't be in there…not like I need it…I'm perfectly fine…" I muttered, hoping that Deidara didn't hear that. As I thought about it I realized that the Akatsuki members might know my dad. Maybe he was my dad by blood, maybe not but he was still a father to me, until he brought me to the sand village at a young age and left me there._

"_Oh…why would you need pity?" Deidara had heard me. Just great…I have to tell him._

"_Because, my mother is dead and I don't know who my father is or was…I'm not sure if he is dead or not." I wandered away in my voice as I watched the ground pass by under us._

"_Well…maybe we can find your father some how." Deidara said, looking around. "Here we are," We landed and jumped down from the bird. Deidara led me into the hideout and I looked around. It was dark but I could see people. A boy walked out of the shadows and I could see him better. He had an orange mask with a hole in it._

"_Sempai, who's this? Is it your girlfriend?" He asked Deidara in a mocking voice. Now a boy who seemed older then Deidara slowly walked out of the shadows. He had black hair and a ponytail, a small one, and sharingan. _

"_Yes Deidara, who is this?" He asked, staring at me._

"_She's the blood demon of the sand. Not a tailed beast, just a normal demon." Deidara reply came out as a growl when the boy in the mask got to close to me. "Tobi you idiot, get off of her," Deidara growled with a hint of jealousy. I grinned at the boy named Tobi then looked at the older one with the sharingan, my smile fading._

"_Hey guys…come meet Ms. Blood demon over here!" Tobi yelled to other figures in the shadows. One by one they came out. First an older boy with white hair and strangely colored eyes, then a tan skinned man with stitches near his mouth and on his arms and everywhere, a man with blue skin and blue hair that had shark like teeth, and what is that? A plant man? A red haired boy not much older than Deidara walked out…and I couldn't resist those gorgeous eyes. I guess he noticed because he was looking straight back at me. I looked down avoiding embarrassment but Deidara's voice brought my head back up._

"_Kori, meet Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Zetsu, and Sasori." He said. Then the older boy with the sharingan looked straight at me._

"_Itachi Uchiha," He said, and then walked away. I stared after him then turned to Deidara._

"_Um…where is your leader? Don't we need to talk to him?" I asked, looking around. Deidara chuckled and looked around too._

"_He is in his quarters most likely. I can take you there." He said half smiling. He grabbed my wrist and led me through hallways until we stopped at a door. Deidara knocked on the door and a voice replied almost instantly._

"_Hmmm…who is it?" The person inside asked. _

"_It's Deidara. There's someone you need to meet." Deidara said close to the door. It opened and a man with orange hair and many piercings walked out. He looked at me and then turned to Deidara._

"_Deidara, who is this?" The man asked Deidara, but he looked at me with familiarity in his ringed eyes. Deidara simply showed the pictures._

"_Blood demon of the sand. She wants to join." Deidara nearly asked, practically begging his Leader. I guess he was thinking about the advantages or something. I think I heard a voice saying that._

"_Well yea, I could be an advantage," I blurted out, getting a strange look from the Leader. "Uh…what?" I asked as his curious face became confused._

"_You knew what I was thinking…? Must be the power of Akuma…" He said still staring at me. Then I heard someone running and a familiar voice. _

"_Sempai! Sempai! Can I have some of this apple juice I found in your fridge?" Tobi was running down the hall carrying juice boxes. "Please?" He asked as he slowed his pace to a walk._

"_Oh my god Tobi…you're an I-DI-OT!" Deidara yelled at the masked boy. I couldn't help laughing, but I stopped when it looked like my giggling at struck fear in the Leader. His face was pale but he shook it off as soon as I stopped. It seemed I could read his mind that first time…maybe I'll try again. I concentrated on him…but…but it seemed there was a shield blocking me._

"_So anyway…Kori. I will help you get fitted into an Akatsuki cloak…" the Leader took me by surprise._

"_What? Does that mean I'm in?" I squeaked at the end…I don't know why. The Leader…my Leader somewhat smiled…and he seemed too familiar…to friendly but dangerous. I couldn't have known him. _

"_Well come on dau-…Kori" Leader stuttered…trying to find the right word. I shrugged as he started walking, and I followed him. I looked at him and it suddenly hit me. Well something did. I didn't tell him my name…did I? Did Deidara tell him? I guess I wasn't paying attention because I slammed against the door. I walked backwards then regained balance. Leader opened the door and there were Akatsuki cloak scraps and full cloaks all around the room. A few minutes later I walked out wearing the cloak, the ring, and the straw hat in my hand. I don't know where Leader went but after wandering around enough I found the other members getting ready for dinner. Sasori, Zetsu, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame, Leader, Deidara, and one girl I haven't met. I walked slowly in, trying not to draw attention but that Tobi made me jump._

"_KORI! KORI SIT NEXT TO MEEEE!" Tobi screamed, waving his raised arm. Now everyone was looking at me. I heard different voices but all the words._

"_Isn't that the new one?"_

"_Shut up, you're making her self conscious, un!"_

"_KORI SIT NEXT TO MEEEEE!"_

"_Humph…"_

"_Heh heh heh…"_

"_Well she doesn't look that powerful"_

"_She looks tasty"_

"_No, she looks nice we aren't eating her"_

"…_."_

"_Um…hi I'm Kori. I'm the blood demon of the sand…and I joined." I seriously didn't know what to say. The girl with the flower in her hair walked to me._

"_I'm Konan. We haven't met yet…but I can't say that anymore." She said, then walked back to her position in the kitchen. I sighed and followed Tobi to the dinner table, seeing he wanted to sit next to me so badly. As I sat down Deidara came rushing and quickly sat on the other side of me. Everyone else came out and sat. Then Leader and Konan came out with the food, giving everyone one of everything. I really didn't feel like eating so I listened to other peoples conversations. First I heard an argument about art between Sasori and Deidara. Lame, then I heard something interesting. I thought I heard the words might, impossible, daughter, and a sigh coming from Leader and Konan's conversation. They knew they were being watched so they turned their heads, their eyes locking with mine. Leader instantly stood up and left the room. Konan had a distressed look on her face as she looked back at me. I shook my head and pushed my plate away. I crossed my arms on the table and rested my head there. All the sudden I got the chills and turned around to see Konan behind me. "I should show you to your room," She said without looking at me, "you look exhausted…" I slowly stood up._

"_Um yea...I need some sleep." I lied. I probably won't sleep at all. Konan led me through the hallways in silence. She stopped after 5 minutes and pointed to a door. _

"_There." Konan mumbled._

"_Um thanks, but are you ok? You seem gloomy…and I sensed kindness and happy in you when I first saw you…" I asked without any intention to. She just walked away without a word. I narrowed my eyes and angrily opened my door and slammed it. I heard the walls crack a little but I simply walked to my bed and sat in the corner. I fell asleep in the corner, curled up like a cat. Bad dreams now waiting for me._

_It was a knocking noise that woke me up. I sat up and looked around. The knocking came again, and it was the door. "Humph…yeah what?" I growled, still in a bad mood. The door opened and it was Tobi. _

"_Hey…I'm sorry to disturb you but I wanted to see if you were ok." Tobi said calmly, also with a hint of worry._

"_Why wouldn't I be?" I growled but then relaxed. "Sorry…but I'm ok,"_

"_Well okay…but why were you screaming?" Tobi came over and sat on the edge of my bed. I thought for a minute before answering. _

"_I was screaming? I don't remember any nightmares…" I said confused. Tobi looked at me before asking the one question I hated._

"_Do you know your parents?" He asked, scooting closer to me. He had his head sideways like a confused dog. I just shook my head._

"_No. No memory at all. Don't know if they are dead or alive." I confessed to him. Then he turned his head to the door. Deidara was standing there, eavesdropping. _

"_Oh…hey guys..." Deidara said almost embarrassed. I rolled my eyes and tried to turn but I couldn't move. Everything just went black then. It was like floating in darkness…surrounded by nothing. I believe I lost consciousness but I could hear faint voices. Screaming voices…almost saying "Help" but I had no clue. I began going deeper into the abyss. I got some sort of blurry visual of what was happening. Akuma wanted out…it was winning and I was transforming against my own will. It was attacking Tobi and Deidara during the transformation. _

_**Ah yes…sweet power! **_

_Akuma sounded louder this time…._

_**Oh Kori…don't keep blaming me…we are one. You see how it violently changes on you?**_

_It felt like I couldn't breathe now…I went under the abyss and couldn't get out…I was sucked into unconsciousness of the demon._

3 Years Later

"Hey Kori get up!"

"Ugh…go away Tobi…I'm tired."

"But Leader made pancaaakes!" Now that gave me reason to get out of bed! I jumped up and tackled Tobi. "Hey! No fair!" Tobi whined as I ran away from him, trying to get to the kitchen. As I approached the kitchen Deidara walked out of it and we collided.

"Oh I'm…I'm sorry Kori!" Deidara had fallen on top of me, and was blushing vigorously as he got up. I just laughed and stood up, only to get run over by Tobi. I grabbed his legs as I fell, bringing him down with me, him screaming "TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!" We both got up laughing and the three of us walked into the kitchen. Pain was still making the pancakes as we entered. He took one glance at me and burst out in laughter. "Nice bed head, Kori!" He laughed then calmed down to flip the pancakes. I just narrowed my eyes and smacked the back of those boys' heads when they started laughing. I left the kitchen to sit down in my usual in-between-Tobi-and-Deidara spot. I watched everyone slowly come one by one to the table. I don't know why but I said hi to Sasori and he replied by saying something like "you're not a morning person…this is strange." I would've smacked him but I could feel something good that was going to happen.

"Hey Kori and Deidara, I need to talk to you guys when you are done." Pain said then walked away to eat his "special" pancakes.

"You wanted to see us?" Deidara asked Pain as we walked into his room. I was brushing my hair when Pain stood up.

"I want you two to go after the nine tailed fox; Naruto Uzumaki." Pain said with a different focus on something. "Kori, you will infiltrate and find Naruto. You will be-friend him to gain his trust and once you got him where you can knock him out. Deidara, you will wait for her signal and then you will pick both of them up. Sound easy? Might be easy, but it also might not." He ended, still with something else on his mind.

"Got it, un," Deidara replied and ran out to get ready. I turned but Pains voice stopped me.

"Um, Kori. I need to tell you something." Pain started to talk. I sat in the nearest chair just 'cuz I wanted to. "Kori, I know that you don't know your parents. But I can tell you about them. You see, 6 months after you were born your mother died on a mission. Your father wanted to keep you safe so he brought you to the sand village, warned the village of your demon, and left you by the name Hasuno. He left you there to be cared by and orphanage. But Kori...you deserve to know your father is alive." It didn't seem like he fully ended.

"Well…?" I nearly screamed, "Aren't you going to tell me who my father is? How do you know him how-can you take me to meet him?" I asked rapidly, hoping for answers.

"You have met him. It's me." Pain's voice almost cracked. I couldn't speak, move, or breathe. I stared at Pain…my father…

"How…how long have you known?" I asked him, curious about what he knew.

"I knew it right when Deidara showed you to me 3 years ago." Pain smiled and patted my head. "Okay, now you need to go on your mission."

"Right!" I stood and smiled at him. At last I found my father. So I turned and ran out, taking off my cloak, ring, and anti sand headband leaving only the kanji mark on my arm and my black short shirt and gray pants. I stuffed my Akatsuki items into my backpack as well as my weapons.

"You ready girly?" Deidara asked as I exited the Akatsuki base and climbed up onto the clay bird he had made.

"Hah you bet!" I said looking at that blonde boy who was my first friend. Then the bird took flight and we flew a long flight to Konoha. I swear I fell asleep, but I guess I imagined it.

"So…you ready to face of with the Nine Tailed Fox?" Deidara asked me as we approached the Leaf Village.

"It's not like I'll actually fight him. I'll just knock him out for a long enough time…or something" I replied with my always stupid answer. I looked down to see many trees near the village. "Well I will see you later!" I said with a silly voice. I then jumped off his bird, landing on a think oak branch. I watched him fly away then crouched down. The wind was blowing my hair around so I decided to call the wind stupid. I looked down again, only to see a blonde boy with a leaf village headband walking alone.

_**Well okay I would say that might be almost long maybe? Reviewers get cookies and Pains "special" pancakes!**_


	5. Cora

**Sorry it took a while to get this up…anyway I do not own the characters or naruto…well I do own Kori but ya know whatevz.**

**Naruto's POV **

I was standing in the hospital, Sakura treating the burns on my arms. Last thing I remembered was running from an explosion that Kori and that clay bomber Akatsuki member dropped. Damn she was good at deceiving while it lasted. But it still made no sense why they aborted the mission…

"Whatcha thinking about?" Sakura asked me, curious I guess.

"Well I was thinking about Kori…it makes no sense, didn't you see her face when she dropped the bomb? Almost regretful…do you think there's good inside Kori?" I asked Sakura, wincing as she continued healing my burns.

"Well it's impossible to know, baka," Sakura smirked at me. "But when you are done healing I'm sure Lady Tsunade will assign Team Kakashi a mission to find out what they are planning." Sakura smiled and walked out of the hospital room. As she walked out Sai walked in. _Oh great…Mr. Emotion-Learned-from-Books is here…_

"Hello Naruto. Are you feeling better?" Sai asked in his weird way.

"Uh yeah!" I cracked my knuckles "When I'm healed we're going after Kori!" Sai looked at me confused then perked up.

"Oh yes, the Akatsuki girl," He said smiling…which irritated me a lot. "I deeply hope you-," He was cut off by people walking into the room.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata rushed into the room all worried. "Naruto-kun are you ok?"

"Yes Hinata I'm fine, just a few burns here and there," I kissed her cheek and continued talking "So Hinata, are you over the fainting thing now that I'm your boyfriend?" Her face went blank and she collapsed at the words, still not believing it. "I guess that's a no…" I looked down at her then looked up as Kiba walked into the room.

"So Narut-why is Hinata passed out? Never mind, anyway so Naruto I heard you got your ass whooped by a girl." Kiba chuckled at me as I rolled my eyes.

"She didn't whoop my ass…she exploded my ass!" I ended the sentence with a laugh. Suddenly Hinata stood up.

"Oh...that bitch is DEAD," Hinata said growling and crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes and laughed. Suddenly a girl about my age crashed through the window and flipped over my hospital bed, landing in front of Hintata. The girl mumbled something.

"Fail at glomping Naruto…" She said. Hinata glared down at her and almost kicked her. The stranger stood up quickly, scared of Hinata. The stranger looked at me and waved "Hiya, Naruto-kun!" She was smiling brightly and I looked at her with confusion.

"Do I know you?" I asked her suspiciously. She played with her purple hair pig tails before answering.

"I'm Cora! Why are you in bandages, Naruto-nii-san?" She replied.

_Nii-san? No way could she be my sister…I don't have one! _Then I noticed the lines on her cheeks…just like mine. _No, it's just a coincidence. I'll test her. _I looked over her before saying, "Well, Cora, if you ARE my sister…want to go get ramen with me and Hinata?" Cora's face lit up and she nodded. I stood and started unwrapping the bandages on my hands and back. Hinata decided to say something.

"N-naruto-kun are you sure it's a good idea? You should get some rest!" She seemed worried.

"Hinata, it's not like I haven't done this before," I replied smiling and walked over to Cora. I took Hinata's hand and led Cora out of the hospital room. We climbed down stairs and left the hospital. I eyed Cora for any action of threat as we walked through the street. She was looking around and suddenly stopped and pointed to someone.

"Hay, Nii-san, who's the stuck up pretty boy over there glaring at you and Hinata?" She asked. I looked over to see Neji glaring at me. "He looks like a girl…" Cora giggled at him. Cora then yelled to Neji, "You look like a girl, get a fake scar or something!" Neji huffed and walked away growling.

"That was Neji. He's Hinata's cousin…he's protective of her." I told Cora and she nodded.

"Nii-san, why were you in the hospital?" Cora asked me with curiosity. I looked at her and shrugged.

"A few burns," I replied to her and she stared at me.

"Yea, but how did you get those burns?" Cora asked, now onto something.

"You probably don't know her but an akatsuki member threw a bomb down at me after I discovered she was an akatsuki member…she has black hair, spiky ponytail, and her name is-," I was about to tell Cora who Kori was but she interrupted me.

"Kori!" Cora said with surprise. She smiled and started laughing. "She threw c4 at you didn't she?"

"WAIT! Hold on, how do you know Kori?" I asked Cora, grabbing her arm.

"Kori is my cousin…which means…" Cora was waiting for me to finish the sentence.

"…she is my cousin too" I was shocked, but that wouldn't stop me from finding her.

"Oohh, dramatic," Cora said trying to keep a straight face.

"Shut up Cora,"

"BURRITO" Cora randomly yelled waving her arms (a/n LIKE SHE JUST DON'T CAARE). Hinata gave me a look and laughed.

"That's defiantly your sister." She said with a smile.

"I like your girlfriend," Cora said, pointing to Hinata. We laughed and continued walking. But I couldn't stop wondering about Kori. I had so many questions that needed answers. As we approached the ramen shop Cora sprinted over to it and went inside. We followed her and when we entered she had already ordered the chicken ramen. Hinata rolled her eyes and sat next to Cora. "You gonna order anything?" Cora asked, only to have Hinata shake her head no.

"I don't think they have cinnamon buns here." She replied. I sat next to her and ordered my chicken ramen.

"So Cora…do you know why Kori attacked me?" I asked my sister and she looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Dude, it's obvious why. She's a member of the Akatsuki; you're a tailed beast, duh." Cora said, rolling her eyes. I just narrowed my eyes at her, and then it clicked. Well yea it makes sense but it still didn't make sense about her expression. The ramen we ordered was set on the table and Cora attacked it. After 4 bowls we both became full and looked at each other. Hinata giggled at the site.

"There is no doubt about the fact that you two are related." Hinata giggled again. I paid for the 8 bowls of mauled ramen and we got up. I put my arm around Hinata as we left. I wasn't paying attention to the conversation between Cora and Hinata as I was thinking about how to find Kori. I needed answers. _But first I need answers from Cora. _I thought to myself. We went back to my place and as I was unlocking to door I noticed Cora had two samurai swords with her. I don't understand how I didn't notice them before and I unlocked the door. I sighed and walked in to my house, they followed me in. Cora looked around my messy room and gave me a thumbs up.

"It's all clean!" She smiled and Hinata looked at her with confusion. "What? I think it's clean." Cora replied grinning. I shrugged and went to the table and sat. Cora came after me and sat across from me, Hinata pulling up a chair next to me.

"So, Cora, what can you tell me about Kori?" I asked my sister. She sighed and looked at me.

"Well, she was nearly annihilated her village at the age of 12 do to the demon inside of her. She met with Deidara of the Akatsuki soon after she left her village. So she stayed with the Akatsuki and has learned what she knows now. She spends most of her time with Tobi and Deidara but I know she has a crush on Hidan. That's as far I know about her." Cora replied to me with a look on her face. Hinata turned to Cora with a questioning face.

"How do you have the knowledge on her if she is in the Akatsuki?" Hintata asked her curiously. Cora looked at her with a blank expression.

"Because, I stop by the Akatsuki all the time, I'm nearly considered a member." Cora answered and Hinata looked at her with surprise.

"Really?" Hinata asked. She shook her head and went back to the Kori subject. "I'm not exactly sure why, but Kori reminds me of someone named Kiosho…." I looked over at Hinata right as she mentioned her. (a/n muhahaha rpc that u don't know….yet!)

"I wonder what Kori is doing now…" Cora wandered off in her sentence, and I began to think the same.

**Kori's POV**

I sat there in my room thinking about Naruto…my own cousin.

_**No…it was your objective, you had to do it**_

_Akuma, I don't need to hear you speak right now…_

_**Now now, don't be cruel heh heh. But I think you should know something…bad news…for you atleast…heh**_

_What do you mean, "For me"? We are one person!_

_**I'll just be sure to welcome the demon that just found its self awake.**_

_Wait…what? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?_

_**Yes, the ancient 12 tailed beast was sealed inside you, and now it's waking.**_

I stood and stared at my hands as my vision began to blur. Was this really true, what Akuma had said? It couldn't be…the 12 tails was just a myth, right? It had to be! Those were just stories in the orphanage to scare us! It…wasn't…true...it couldn't…be.

"Kori…?" I heard someone on the other side of my door. "Kori, you in there?" It sounded like…

"Hidan…come in" I replied, still a bit shaken from what Akuma had said. The immortal opened the door with a _CREAK_, wincing at the sound.

"Your door…is way too squeaky..." He said to me, trying not the make eye contact. He looked around at my dark and somewhat bloody room. He looked at me and tilted his head. "Bloody room…what have you been doing in here?" He smirked when I looked a bit surprised.

"Oh…that? Rituals…and stuff" I replied hesitantly. I didn't really know him that well but jeez, I had a crush on him, I don't think of what I say. His smirk turned to a friendly smile and he sat on my blood soaked bed.

"Ah…Jashinism is fun, isn't it?" He said with a hint of joy in his voice. I smiled at his words. Wonderful, he's a follower of Jashin, I had forgotten. I sat beside him and suddenly a head ache pierced through my head. _Augh! _It pounded and pounded at my skull, Hidan noticed the pain showing through my eyes. "Oh c'mon, It's a head ache, or is the little follower effected by pain in a negative way?" He rolled his eyes and I tried to tell him otherwise, that it was worse than just any pain, it was demon pain.

"No…it's…ah...demon pain...it...hurts more than...usual..." I managed to say and his eyes became worried. He wrapped his arms around me trying to comfort me. Then Akuma decided to speak through me to Hidan. **"Trust me, it hurts her more than it hurts me…but this isn't my working. My head aches aren't this powerful…heheh**" Hidan's eyes became wide and he hugged me tighter but my skin started to burn him. I squeezed my eyes shut and saw into my mind. What I saw I couldn't begin to describe. A giant cage, shin deep water, and then icy blue eyes opened behind the darkness of the cage. It was true…I couldn't believe it…I had to be dreaming.

_**You're not dreaming you stupid child.**_

_No! You're just a myth! There's nothing past 10 tails!_

_**Heheh…those idiotic stories they told you in the orphanage…you know how you acted up when they were told? I was trying to get through! It's been 15 years and I'm finally free bitch!**_

_Shut up! Stop this! This is Akuma! Akuma's tricks are too real…way too real! Not true!_

_**Oh shut up. You're gonna be stronger now that I'm ready to come out and help Akuma take over. That also means you won't be able to resist Akuma's attacks now that I'm joining him. Hah, your life is mine. I LIVE ON!**_

_I won't let you, I'm stronger then you think…_

_**Well…how would you like it if I took over now and showed your little friend here my power? Unless…you shut up and just listen to me!**_

_No please no! Not Hidan! Don't hurt him, please!_

…_**..**_

_Hello?_

…_**..**_

The demon wasn't responding and I was shoved out of my own mind. I looked at Hidan and he looked back worried.

"You…you ok?" Hidan asked me. He seemed more worried than curious. "You were staring into space and your eyes had turned blue…they're red again don't worry." He leaned in and I felt my face became warm.

"Erm…uh yea I'm fine…it's a demon thing…" I didn't want to tell him I was a rare jinchuuriki all my life without knowing. They might extract me…I don't want them killing me. I guessed he realized I was blushing because of him getting to close. He twitched and backed up a bit.

"You mumbled something…you were talking to your demon right? Why were you talking about the mythical tailed beast?" Hidan asked, now extremely curious. Well fuck.

"I was talking? Really?" I looked surprised then turned away. "Leave me alone…" I muttered to him without meaning to.

"Wha-what?" Hidan was very surprised and he hugged me from behind trying to comfort me. He turned me around and quickly planted a soft kiss on my cheek before backing up. "As you wish, my lady" He said in a tone like he was praying to Jashin. He backed out of my room, closed the door and left me standing in my room, a blush rising to my face.

"Bye Hidan…" I whispered to myself before grabbing my kunai and stabbing myself through the hip to relieve my stress. Ah…sweet pain…

_**Sweet pain…**_

_Sweet pain…_

There you go guys. I finally wrote it. Did I go fast? I apologize…reviewers get…get a Jashinism panda. Go on…take the panda


End file.
